


The Trip to the Store

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Shopping, The Day After Halloween, Tom is an adorable bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the day after Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip to the Store

‘Twas the night after Halloween and all through the house, not a creature was stirring…well, one person was. You were up and awake to follow a tradition that had been started for you as a kid, and it was much easier today due to the fact that Halloween was on a Saturday. And you were trying not to wake your boyfriend, because he was tired from all the traveling he had been doing, but you were exactly a graceful swan queen when it came to putting your pants on. You fell onto the bed, waking Tom up in the process.

“Huh? Wha’ goin’ on?” Tom asked sleepily as he was awoke from you laying on top of him, and not in the best way either. You giggled shyly and got up.

“I’m sorry to wake you honey. Just go back to sleep.” You tried to be quiet to lull him back to sleep, but when Tom was awake, he was awake.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he set up, looking at you. You pulled on your sweatshirt.

“I’m going to the store.” You said. Tom looked at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. It was very early in the morning, about 3 am. You two hadn’t been living together the Halloween before, so he didn’t know what you were doing.

“At 3 in the morning?” He asked. “Why?”

“To get the good Halloween stuff before it’s a picked over mess at the back of the store.” You explained. “My dad used to go to the store and get lots of marked down goodies for my brother and me. But if the day after was on a Saturday or Sunday, he would take us with him. It’s just something that I’ve kept up all these years.” Tom nodded.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” He asked with a smile. He got up and started to pull some clothes on.

“You don’t have to go with me.” But Tom just kissed your cheek.

“It’s something you like. Of course I want to go with you.” He took your hand and led you to the car.

****

You and Tom went to a couple different stores, mainly to Tom’s insistence. When your dad used to go, there was maybe one or two stores open that he could go to. But now, there were tons of 24 hour markets that offered exactly what you were looking for. You got some candy and some decorations for next year. And one of the perks of dating an actor was that he wasn’t going to judge you for having a nice wardrobe of costumes.

“That was surprisingly fun.” Tom said. You smiled.

“If you think that was fun, you should see me after Christmas.” You kissed his cheek and carried the bags inside. Tom just smiled. He just loved seeing you excited over things. That’s just one thing that made him love you more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
